marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Betty Brant
|gender = Female |affiliation = |movie = Spider-Man: Homecoming |actor = Angourie Rice |status = Alive}} Elizabeth "Betty" Brant is a student at Midtown School of Science and Technology. Biography Betty Brant was a news anchor for Midtown School of Science and Technology with her host Jason Ionello. On her lunch break, Brant continued harboring on with Liz Toomes, being with her as she put up a banner for the upcoming homecoming dance. In gym class, Brant was playing a game with which resulted into Liz Toomes hinting at her that she has somewhat of a crush on Spider-Man, Ned Leeds blurts out that Peter Parker knows Spider-Man. After the Washington incident, Brant reported that Midtown's Academic Decathlon team defeated the country's best to win the national championship and also how they survived thanks to the Spider-Man, as she praised him at school. At the homecoming dance, Brant attended at the event. Later on, Brant comes to school following the incidents on the Homecoming evening. Brant says good bye to Toomes, as she cried at her father's arrest, and the two part ways.Spider-Man: Homecoming Brant and Ionello reported that Herman Schultz was found webbed to a school bus by students after the homecoming dance had ended, with various students taking selfies and images with the assailant. Morita, the principal, makes a special announcement where he warns the students to delete the images from all of their social media accounts, lest they be wary of the consequences. It is also revealed that Shocker's Gauntlet was retrieved by Tiny McKeever, who is seen wearing it during the news footage. Along with other school topics, Brant and Ionello do a segment on who Spider-Man might be under his mask, and interview Roger Harrington, Ned and Michelle Jones. Harrington is unaware, Michelle states that she isn't sure but she has her suspicions, and Ned states that the identity of Spider-Man is a mystery no one will ever know.''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' Deleted Scene Personality Brant is popular in school, as she declines a offer to go with Jason Ionello to the homecoming dance and is also the best friend of the also popular Liz Toomes. Relationships Allies *Midtown School of Science and Technology **Liz Toomes - Former Classmate and Best Friend **Peter Parker † - Classmate **Ned Leeds - Classmate **Michelle Jones - Classmate **Seymour O'Reilly - Classmate **Jason Ionello - Classmate and Co-Host **Flash Thompson - Classmate **Abe Brown - Classmate **Charles Murphy - Classmate **Cindy Moon - Classmate **Sally Avril - Classmate **Tiny McKeever - Classmate Trivia *In the comics, Betty Brant was a colleague of and Peter Parker's very first love. A year later after they broke up she eventually married Daily Bugle reporter Ned Leeds. She even had a brief affair with Flash Thompson, while Ned was in a time of crisis due to his role as Hobgoblin. This adaptation of Betty Brant shares similarities with Gwen Stacy from the comics. Behind the Scenes *Betty Brant in the Marvel Cinematic Universe is the second live-action incarnation of the character, following an incarnation portrayed by . References External Links * * Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Midtown School of Science and Technology Students Category:Students